Extraordinarily Exceptional at Best
by Lost Woods
Summary: When Sirius accepts employment as professor at a university he never realises that certain choices will morph his entire world into something really, really bad. Or perhaps if he squints, could it in fact be really, really extraordinarily exceptional?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 1: The Reluctant Worker**

The weather these past few days had been anything but pleasant. Rainclouds had been rolling in from god knows where (probably Russia), ruining Sirius Black's first "vacation" (which in a humble manner had been suggested by his co-workers after a particularly unwarranted hissy-fit in the middle of the hallway) since he began working at that godforsaken place they call _university_. Fleeting moments of sunrays peeking through the clouds had been enough to rouse Sirius from his comatose state, but not enough to make him rise from his hunched position over a dreadfully boring book he'd found underneath the sofa after spring-cleaning. So far he'd read about two pages, but considering the fact that Sirius never read a book unless it contained at least one picture of something in vivid colours on every page (not including papers about sub-spaces. He loved sub-spaces), it almost measured up to having climbed a very, very high mountain. Like Kilimanjaro. And disregarding the fact that vivid colours seemed to be something Sirius should be careful with in the future, nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary in the apartment.

Sirius slammed the boring old book close and put it on the kitchen table. He looked around his apartment and started fidgeting, a habit he'd picked up from his aunt, possibly after spending too much time in her kitchen listening to her mourn the premature death of her cat Moony. The little bastard had been a real tosser if you asked Sirius, but his aunt seemed to like meek creatures in general (otherwise he suspected he would've been much less of a nervous wreck and possibly without what might just be a post-traumatic stress disorder).

The fidgeting soon turned into what could only be described as heavy groping of a Venus statue conveniently placed in front of a bookshelf, making it impossible for him to reach those other boring old books he knew were lined up in alphabetical order, just waiting to be devoured and made sweet, sweet book-love to. Sirius shivered at the thought of even opening such a literary monster as his hands fondled her pert breasts. When he realised exactly what he was doing, however, he hastily retracted his hands and shoved them into his deep pockets.

"God, I need to get out," he mumbled.

He did however know that this was only wistful thinking. He was _never, ever in a million years_ going to get out of this rotten, stinking apartment. Or well, in two days when his "vacation" was over, he had to go outside, but not any sooner. He hoped as the phone rang. As a result of being a bit jumpy he flew a foot or two out of sheer chock before regaining enough of his wits to actually answer.

"Who is it and what do you want?!" he virtually yelled into the speaker.

Had Alastair "Mad-Eye" Moody been any more of a sociopath than he already was the beginning of this conversation might just have ended in what some might call a failure, but what Sirius simply referred to as testing the boundaries of his acting skills. However, as luck had it, Mad-Eye simply shrugged Sirius' newly-developed answer-technique off his mighty shoulder and began by clearing his throat.

"It's me," he simply said assuming that Sirius knew who he was by his mere voice. Which he did. "And I've been busy; you see Mr. Black, I regret to inform you that your… vacation has to be cut off a bit earlier than expected. Mr Potter has been food-poisoned by god knows what and we need someone to fill in for his lectures."

"Oh…" Sirius said, "What lectures?"

"Statistics."

"Oh…" Sirius, yet again, said sounding positively distraught. "You do know that my line of interest lie in the algebraic field, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Mad-eye said sounding irritated, "But there is no one else but you that can do this at the moment. And it probably won't be more than a day or two. Say two, just to be sure."

"Ah… Well, I might—"

"Excellent! I'll send you the schedule right away. Have a nice day now!" He said and hung up. Only the monotone sound of the phone filled Sirius' ears as his shoulders fell to the ground.

"Ah, why me?!" he exclaimed and slammed the phone down. He grabbed a candle from beside it and threw it in the wall in front of him. It fell onto the carpet with a thud. "Bloody Potter and his useless immune system!"

A second or two and a stubbed toe later Sirius sat down in his couch cursing vividly. "Bloody stupid arse piss shit cow table from hell!"

He grimaced before picking up his laptop from the table from hell and opened it. He stared long and hard at the screen as the computer awoke from its hibernation to yet another dull day. He hated his laptop. It was stupid and he could never figure out how to do things on it. Simple things really; like install a program or write a document. Maybe he was just an idiot. He briefly wondered why he had gotten it in the first place. "Overpriced piece of shit…" he mumbled and opened his mail.

There it was. Alastair Moody had sent it already. At the very top of the endless pile of unread mail from people he probably had met at some point in his life but didn't remember. The god damned schedule. Fuck.

"AAAAAHHHGGHH!" he growled form deep within his throat and slammed the laptop shut. He tossed it on the couch beside him and fell back, hands covering his sad, sad eyes.

The phone rang again.

Sirius glared at it for a second or two before picking up. "WHAT?!" he yelled into the speaker.

"Er… sorry." Said the person on the other end, "I was just wondering if this was Professor Black?"

Sirius stared into the bookshelf at one particular book. 1984. Twenty-four years of misery ago. "Yes, and this is?"

"Sorry if I disturbed you, but I'm taking your class, Algebraic analysis 2, and I was wondering if you could upload yesterdays lecture If that wouldn't be too much trouble that is. I mean, I've been e-mailing you like five times already and I really, really need it now so I can study for the exam and—"

"Alright, alright. Jesus kid, relax." Sirius said and blinked a few times. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and sighed deeply. "I only have it on paper, sorry."

Sirius sighed. How the hell did this student get his number? Was it really normal for a student to call his teacher? He, as sure as the sky was blue, had never done such a thing. Well, never mind that, he thought, times are changing. He wouldn't be surprised if said student already had friend requested him on Facebook or something equally stupid.

"But which chapter did it cover?"

"Eh… ten? Eleven? It was about vectors and that stuff I think. Can't you ask someone else?"

"Like who?"

"_Someone_ else must be taking the class I assume; or was all the students yesterday just a figment of my imagination perhaps?"

"Well…" the student on the other end said tentatively, "I mean… I just wanted it from someone I could trust I guess."

"And you can trust me? The obviously confused teacher who doesn't even remembers what he fruitlessly tried to teach young people like you the day before?"

"Sorry…" the student mumbled.

"You know what? Come by my office tomorrow afternoon and I'll give you the notes. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh, and I didn't think I caught your name."

"Remus. It's Remus."

"Right Remus. Bye then."

"Bye Professor."

* * *

A/N: I've always loved Harry Potter so I figured I'd do something I've always missed; namely making Sirius and Remus fall deeply in love. Or well, something akin to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Very Small Office**

The day had begun like every other day. He'd woken up about thirty minutes too late and almost forgotten to tie his shoelaces. Breakfast had consisted of a glass of water. His shirt had been inside out, kindly pointed out by one of James' students at the end of the lecture. His lunch had been spent with a co-worker he'd forgotten the name of who continuously mentioned his love for adventures. Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade was apparently his favourite. After lunch someone had knocked on his door and he'd been too busy reading a paper by some random dude from Cardiff to notice when Remus had stepped into his office.

"'Scuse me professor, I was just wondering—"

"Waah!" Sirius exclaimed and almost fell over in his chair by sheer chock. "Lord kid, you gave me a fright there."

"Sorry," Remus mumbled and stood silent in the doorway.

"Ah, that's right, you came for the… the…"

"Notes?"

"Yes, the notes." Sirius muttered and began digging through a pile of paper on his desk. He rummaged through it for a minute or so before sighing. "I don't know where it is, sorry."

"Is it perhaps there?" Remus asked and pointed at a smaller pile of papers on the other side of the desk.

"Ah," Sirius said and began searching with renewed vigour. With a triumphant smirk he held out the lecture notes to the student. "Here you go, you may keep them."

"Thank you," Remus said and smiled brightly. A few seconds passed and Sirius nodded awkwardly. "So… I assume you have lectures to attend to."

"Yeah," Remus said slowly without moving an inch. They remained like that for a few more seconds until Sirius cleared his throat, "Remus was it?"

"Yeah…"

What was wrong with this kid? Sirius nervously though, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Did he want something else?

"Was there something else?" He could see the way Remus gulped and lick his lips. It all felt a bit… wrong, for some reason.

"Actually…" Remus began and cleared his throat. "I…"

"You what?" Sirius asked and stared straight into the student's glazed eyes. Was he ill?

With a speed proportional to the ratio of growth of E. coli times the speed of light the student known as Remus took a step forward and leaned over to kiss Sirius Black on the mouth. He then turned around and walked out from the professor's office leaving said professor in a stupor. A few seconds passed with Sirius Black sitting on his chair in his small office by the desk, a paper on something concerning sub-spaces by a man from Cardiff in his lap and a small, small, barely noticeable tingling sensation on his chapped lips.

"Oh," he said, blinking a few times. He raised his hand and touched his lips. They felt as they usually did; nothing out of the ordinary. He wiped them with the back of his hand and turned around in his chair, facing the desk. "That was unexpected; quite unexpected. Unquestionably so even I deem."

"Talking to ourselves again, are we?" a familiar voice practically bellowed out followed by a nasty laugh. "What of this time?"

Sirius didn't even bother to sigh as he greeted his co-worker. "Alastair. What a pleasure."

The man standing in the doorway looked older than he actually was, but as head of the mathematic/statistics department looking old was more of a lifestyle than anything else. The previous ones all had had that same greyish dull look about them that made the lot of them appear a hundred years old, or well, they had probably been a hundred to begin with, but still.

Mad-eye, however, had one thing none of the previous heads of the department had had, namely a mad eye. He had been in an accident of some sort according to some of his co-workers. He had never really talked about it himself, but the scarred eye and limp leg was evidence enough. A wooden cane was used for support, but other than that he appeared to detest any artificial help.

"No, no, the pleasure is mine. Thank you by the way for taking that class. I'm going to whip James' arse the next time he decides to become ill ten hours before work! So, what were you talking about, eh?"

"Oh, nothing really, I was just reading this paper by someone from Cardiff."

"Cardiff? I didn't know Cardiff had a university."

"Neither did I," Sirius said and laughed, "I assume it's a mistake."

"What's his name?"

"S. Snape it says here."

"Aha!" Alastair Moody triumphantly said and pointed his cane in Sirius' face, "I've heard of him. He's from Cambridge!"

"Ah, I see," Sirius said and placed the paper on his cluttered desk. "Did you want something else?"

"Not really," Mad-eye said, "Well, then, I'll see you around Black. Oh, and your shirt is inside out… again."

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered as Mad-eye walked away chuckling quietly to himself. Apparently he'd forgotten to turn it around. Too much on his mind he presumed. Which made him think about Remus; that damn student. What was he supposed to do now then? Talk to him? Talk some sense into him? He snorted, how could a student, a _male_ student none the less, do a thing like that? Kiss a professor. Kiss Sirius Black. Kiss him and not expect some repercussions. Or maybe he did expect repercussions but didn't care? Who knew?

Sirius got nervous again. He was supposed to have two more days off. Two more days of sitting in his apartment reading that old dreadfully boring book he'd found under the sofa. What had it been about again? A man named Don who was delusional, was it? At least that's what the summary he'd read on Wikipedia had said.

Unimportant, really.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: An Enlightening Conversation**

The following day had carried on much the same. He had yet again managed to put on his shirt inside out. Apparently the students must have thought that it was just his fucked up way of dressing since no one bothered to tell him. It was only until he went to the bathroom in the teacher's coffee room and accidentally looked himself in the mirror that he realised exactly what he looked like. His hair had grown incredibly long, even for him. It reached beyond his shoulders by now and looked about as messy as he thought it would look. He had apparently been breeding a beard for some time and it was getting pretty thick. He scratched his chin and made a face. His blue eyes looked somewhat morose and his brown jacket had a suspicious stain on it. How could someone find that attractive?

Oh, who was he kidding? It had probably been a silly bet to begin with. He shouldn't worry about it too much in all honesty.

And so he silently walked back to his office to work some on his latest paper; now that he was here so to say. It was at this stage more of a thought than anything else, but if he managed to put two and two together, he might come up with something really exciting. He opened the door to his office and was met with the sight of his favourite student.

"He—hello professor," Remus stuttered looking nervous.

Sirius remained silent. Why wasn't he surprised? Could it be he had been waiting for this moment the whole day?

"I… I was just… you know…"

Sirius even managed to amaze himself by not even stumbling on the words as he spoke them. "Going to say how sorry you were that you tripped on your shoelaces and fell with your mouth onto my mouth yesterday?"

Remus seemed to lose his wits a bit for a second. "…Well… I mean…"

"Or apologise on behalf of your imaginary friend Bob who pushed you so that you fell face first onto my face?"

Remus blushed profusely. "In all honesty, I was a bit surprised myself. I mean, I didn't think I'd do it, really I didn't. It's just that I couldn't help myself. I… I think I…"

"Have a disease called multiple personality disorder and just happened to let Lucy the 25-ish year old sex-starved receptionist lose who just happened to have a thing for long-haired men in brown clothes?"

"Will you listen to me for a second?!" Remus said louder than necessary, "I'm sorry; I really am, but at the same time I'm really, really, really… Look, I can't blame it on Lucy or Bob or some other disease. It was _me_! _I_ pushed myself; _I'm_ a sex-starved receptionist; and _I _just happen to have a thing for long haired men in brown clothes. As in a lot; as in I want to do things I didn't know I wanted to do with med in brown clothes before!"

"For Christ's sake young man, keep it down," Sirius hushed, "Do you want to get the both of us expelled from the property or what? I think you and I need to have a serious chat about this. _This_," he said and pointed between himself and Remus, "cannot be happening. It is not something I've mentally prepared myself to having to deal with." He gave Remus a long hard look. "We can't be talking about this here. We can use the teacher's library; I don't think I've ever seen anyone in there for like a year at least."

Sirius was getting frustrated with this Remus person. What on earth had he managed to get himself into?

They briskly walked in the direction of the library, Sirius holding a firm grip around Remus' wrist. As they approached it Sirius looked up and down the corridor just to make sure they weren't being followed or something equally silly. They weren't; much to his relief and he shoved the poor student inside the dark room signalling it being empty. He turned on the light and gave Remus a light punch on his right arm. "Now explain yourself! I don't have time being some pawn in whatever stupid game you're trying to play here."

Remus stared intently at Sirius, seemingly angry at being manhandled. "I meant every word I said!"

"You do realise what this means, don't you?!" Sirius angrily said and let out a frustrated snort. This was not how he imagined it to be. He had to come up with something quickly. "We will never speak of this again or I'll have to report you, understood?"

"Report me? Where to? It's not like it's illegal to be in love, is it?"

Sirius sighed and raked a hand through his messy hair. "Well, technically it's not illegal to be in love, but still…"

Remus looked at him for a few seconds. "But you want to."

"I never said I did!"

"But you never said you didn't."

"Look, kid, I don't know who you think you are or who you think you're talking to, but you need to get real and understand that it would not look good if I were to indulge in this sort of thing. It is strictly forbidden to have relationship with a student; one of your own students that is. You must understand that! It would mean I'd be getting fired without any form of recommendation and hence a slim to none chance of getting an equally good job as this one!"

"I can wait. It's no problem."

"What don't you understand?" Sirius exclaimed, highly frustrated, and slammed his hand straight into the concrete wall with a thud.

"How you can live without someone special in your life despite the fact that you're almost thirty. My theory is that you're either too scared or that you haven't come out of the closet yet. I'm hoping it's the second."

Sirius stayed silent for a moment, taking in exactly what Remus had just said. "My sexuality is none of your business and for your information I'm only twenty-eight."

"That's what I said; almost thirty."

Sirius glared menacingly at Remus. "And if I may ask, exactly how old are you?"

"Twenty. And that's only an eight years difference. It's not that much in all honesty, and you should stop calling me kid."

"I know how to count idiot. My point is that I'm not gay and I'm certainly not into _kids_ like you," he said, purposefully using 'kid' to annoy Remus further.

"Why?" Remus asked, seemingly unfazed.

"How should I know?! Biology I guess; not everyone can be gay and into people eight years younger than themselves, that would lead to extinction of the human species!"

"Not getting laid does that too…"

"So you're saying I'm not getting laid? And how exactly have you acquired that information may I ask? Are you and my brother best friends or something? Or have you Googled my name and found my online diary or something?" Sirius asked in a mocking tone. Both

"I just guessed, and you just confirmed my suspicion."

Sirius looked confusedly at Remus. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first and foremost, you look like you've just crawled out from a cave and forgotten to do your laundry in about a month. Or two."

Sirius laughed haughtily at that, "And now you expect me to take advice form a _kid_ like you? Who do you take me for? Now, I suggest you forget about this conversation and carry on with your own little business. I don't want to hear a single word uttered about intercourse with anyone from your mouth ever again. Is that understood?"

Remus frowned. "Tch, I'll say whatever I want."

"I'm warning you; keep quiet about this or expect some kind of consequence." And with that Sirius left Remus to fend for himself in the teacher's murky library.

* * *

**A/N: If this is turning out to be catastrophically odd, do say so. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

I have to admit that I'm not an expert when it comes to British universities. I could probably Google it, but that seem like such a troublesome thing to do, honestly. This, naturally, means that I've been reluctant to write about the 'university' itself and all things that has anything to do directly with it. So if anything seem particularly wrong, you now know why.

And thank you for reading! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Lot on my Mind**

Remus slowly walked through the corridors of the university deep in thought. He walked through the doors and down the stairs. The chilly air bit at his cheeks, but that didn't become him. Walking home to his small dorm didn't take more than twenty minutes. It had been too long a long day trying to understand the complexity of algebra and his head swirled with numbers, cut off by the voice of his professor.

His whole existence had been rejuvenated when he'd seen the teacher in Algebraic Analysis 2 for the first time. He had been tall, dark and handsome. Underneath all that hair that is to say. And he knew he hadn't been the only one to think similar thoughts. A few of the girls taking the course had been sitting front row ever since the first class looking positively flustered whenever he as much as glanced their way.

Sirius Black. Professor Black. He had been the reason for Remus' very existence, he realised, once he'd set his eyes on him. He hadn't even known he was gay until he saw him. His friend Peter had told him he was an idiot for 'falling in love' with their professor their first class with him; their very much male professor none the less. No one could turn gay by just seeing someone one time. Remus had ignored him and begun his slow way to the professor's heart. Or so he hoped it would end. The first week he simply gazed longingly at Sirius. Sirius was such an unusual name. This hadn't given any result he'd soon realised and started thinking about what to do next.

He'd tried mustering up the courage to talk to his professor, if just to say how good he thought he was at his job. 'Tried' being key word here; every time he as much as made an attempt at walking up to him at the end of the class, a stone had landed hard on his head. A stone made up of frustration and nerves. This was why Remus came to his dorm looking positively defeated. He simply didn't know what to do with himself and with his situation. He'd been reviewing the option of calling his professor, but calling without any reason would be hard to explain.

And so, Remus took the bold decision to skip their Tuesday lesson in order to have reason enough to call his professor without raising too much suspicion. He just needed him to say something; talk to Remus and only Remus. Not the entire class. He feigned food-poisoning to Peter so he wouldn't ask any questions. He sat in his dorm room, all alone the whole day, thinking about what he should say. He imagined what Sirius would say; that they began talking about unrelated things such as sex. And having sex.

Remus closed his eyes and thought about his professor's deep, sensual voice. 'I'd like to fuck you hard, Remus' he imagined him saying. His hair would be all over the place and his forehead would be glistening with sweat.

"Fuck me harder…" Remus mumbled and took a shaky breath. Having sex with Sirius would be like having your birthday on Christmas eve times ten. Without realising it, his thoughts had made him quite hard. Remus looked at his jeans and the bulge at his crotch.

"Jesus professor Black, do you realise what you've done to me?" he said and let his head fall back. His light-brown hair fell over his eyes. He closed them and breathed softly. He slowly moved one of his hands toward the bulge and stroked it lightly from outside the jeans. His breathing was already growing more ragged as image of his professor invaded his mind.

A swift hand-manoeuvre unbuttoned his tight jeans and pulled down his boxers enough to let his penis free. He moaned lightly, trying his best not to let his neighbours know exactly what he up to. Not that it was anything unusual for a guy his age. He just preferred it to stay between him and his imaginary version of Professor Black.

"Fuck," Remus moaned and began rubbing his cock lightly. He grabbed onto it and felt its heat sipping into his palm. He soon, however, came to the conclusion that sitting on his desktop chair wasn't the most comfortable position in his small dorm and so he awkwardly, dick still in hand, made his way to the bed. He lay down and continued his stroking. Up and down, up and down. Contrived images of his professor, muscular and sweaty, appeared before his inner eye. 'Let me take you from behind' it said and revealed its humongous cock to the world.

Remus vaguely thought the brilliant thought of actually letting this contrived image let him do as he pleased. He pushed his jeans and boxer down further and proceeded to kick them off. Almost tentatively he used the same hand that had stroked his cock to travel across his balls to never-before explored areas of his body. He felt the small hole clenching tightly against any invading objects. It didn't seem as though it was meant for humungous cocks to stroke its insides. But at the same time, Remus was pretty sure it had been done on several occasions before even he existed. And in all honesty, was his hole really that much tighter than any other? He didn't think so and so he took a deep breath and slowly inserted one finger into the hole.

It felt… odd; like it wasn't supposed to be there. But he was determined to proceed. He tried to insert a second finger. It was a bit more difficult, but it worked. A slight strain was all he felt, really. When he tried to insert a third finger, however, a small sting of pain raced through him. He gasped and closed his eyes.

After a few moments, he dared to try and move said fingers somewhat. He slowly pulled them a bit out and thrust them back again. It hurt. He grimaced and pulled one finger out. Perhaps two would be enough. He continued to move them back and forth, back and forth. He tried to change position in order to find that spot he knew had to be in there somewhere.

He groaned and arched his back to get better access. And that's when he found it. His eyes shot open and a rush of adrenaline ran down his spine. He let his fingers run over that particular spot over and over again until he started moaning and panting heavily at the same time. His eyes closed. He imagined his professor in a position above him, shoving his dick in and out, over that exact spot where pleasure was formed.

"Fuck meeeee," Remus said and began stroking harder and harder.

He came with a strangled moan and fell onto his bed with a thump. It took a while to regain his breath and clear the images of a naked Sirius from his mind. When that was done he blissfully closed his eyes and smiled to himself. At some point he knew he had to do something about this.


	5. Chapter 5

Big thanks to those who reviewed. And thanks to those who didn't review as well. You made my day.

:)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Friends that are Acrimonious**

Remus briskly walked the stairs to the third floor. He nearly jumped into a goofy-looking old man he assumed to be the one they called Mad-eye since he had a mad eye. He nimbly angled his step in a rightward direction in order to avoid any collision. He was met with a "Hey there, look out!" before he sneaked away along the corridor.

He tried navigating through the department by using common sense, but that seemed impossible sine no man or woman of common sense could possibly have designed the way the offices were placed. And so he guessed and took a right turn. It turned out to be a wrong turn, but fortunately he was met with a pair of glistening white teeth combined with golden locks falling over honey-coloured eyes.

"Ah, Professor Lockhart, do you know where I can find Professor Black?"

"You mean Sirius Black? I think his office is… eh let's see… a right turn over there and then a left and then he should be on your right side!"

"Thank you," Remus said and nodded. He turned around and followed Professor Lockhart's description. He had never attended any of Lockhart's classes but since they all usually ended in disaster or a shouting match between Lockhart and a student about whether some silly historically based fact was reliable enough to prove some silly hypothesis about god knows what, Remus had a fairly good idea about who the man was. He found the door that had the name Sirius Black written on it and knocked before entering. "'Scuse me professor, I was just wondering—"

Professor Black made a wailing sound and almost fell out of his chair. This amused Remus somewhat and he almost laughed.

"Lord kid, you gave me a fright there."

"Sorry," Remus said, trying not to snicker.

"Ah, that's right, you came for the… the…"

"Notes?" Remus inquired curiously, finding his professor's disorientation amusing.

"Yes, the notes." Professor Black grumbled in a low voice and started rummaging through his seemingly endless pile of paper. He quickly seemed to realise the futility in this, however, and gave up. "I don't know where it is, sorry." He looked at Remus. His hair was slightly dishevelled and his brown eyes gave a tired appearance. Remus felt like kissing him.

"Is it there?" Remus asked and pointed at a smaller pile of papers on the other side of the desk.

"Ah," Sirius said, looking as though he hadn't thought of that particular pile before. And voilà! He gave a sly smile as he handed the paper to Remus. "Here you go, you may keep it."

"Thank you," Remus said. He thought about what to do while trying to look as though he wasn't deciding on whether to leave or kiss him on the spot. This required a moment or two of synaptic activity and for some reason Professor Black looked awkward at Remus not leaving. "So… I assume you have lectures to attend to."

"Yes," Remus said slowly, trying to assess the situation. He'd been waiting for this moment; for everything to fall into place. He'd lied to Peter and stayed at home jerking off to the vivid images of the man sitting just meters away from him. What did he have to lose? Professor Black cleared his throat. "Remus was it?"

Remus nodded.

"Was there something else?"

"Actually, I…"

"What?"

Remus kissed him. And then he left the room.

He had been walking around the corridors afterwards, looking for Peter. He knew he was somewhere studying for that exam he had in Ancient History or whatever. Thought swirled through his mind and somewhere along the line they had turned into anxiety. He really needed to tell someone what he had just done.

"Peter!" he yelled when he saw his friend sitting at a table in a murky corner.

"Oh hey Remus," Peter said and looked up from his book. Peter had always managed to look somewhat awkward no matter what he did. This particular instant was no exception; papers were littered all over the table and a coffee mug balanced at the edge of it. His pudgy cheek had some kind of stain on it. Probably a leftover from whatever lunch he'd eaten. And to top it all off his eyes darted from Remus to his book every so often. "I thought you were ill."

"Well, it was just a case of food poisoning. I assume it had something to do with that tuna I ate yesterday. But as you can see I'm perfectly alright now. "

"Oh, okay," Peter said looking suspicious. As if he knew Remus had done something unforgivable.

"I…" Remus began, trying to find the words that could express exactly how he felt about this whole situation. "I think I might have kissed my professor."

Peter stared blankly at him for about a second or two. "You _what_?!"

"I kissed Professor Black, you know, my algebra teacher?"

"I know who your algebra teacher is, what I find hard to understand is why on earth you would want to _kiss_ him! Dude, that's just… _wrong_."

Remus looked pleadingly at his friend. Peter usually didn't make too much fuss about the things Remus thought would be brilliant only to end up being total disasters. "I honestly didn't mean for it to happen, it's just that I couldn't help myself. And now he's sort of pissed at me."

"Pissed at you? I would have been furious with you! It's just… _sick_ to kiss another guy. I mean, isn't he married or something? He's like… old, dude."

"Jesus Peter, why do you have to be such a dick about this? It's not like it's _you_ who kissed your Professor. And for you information, it's not sick to want to kiss another dude; it's perfectly natural. If you're gay that it, which I'm starting to think I might be. And he might be a bit older than me, but so what? It's not like he's ancient or anything!"

Peter just wrinkled his nose and turned back to his book. "I really need to study," he said, effectively ending the conversation.

Remus let out a hopeless growling sound, "Fine! Have it your way! See if I care." He sneered and walked away. Damn Peter, suddenly realising he had an opinion about something.


	6. Chapter 6

Better late than never, I think I've heard somewhere, someplace before in a galaxy far, far away. Anyway, let's not stray from the subject... ;)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Thoughts that are Ambivalent **

"I'm warning you; keep quiet about this or expect some kind of consequence." Sirius Black said and left the room in a hurry.

This left Remus feeling positively defeated. He had been humiliated in the worse possible manner. Not only had Sirius been rude; he'd clearly stated that he wanted nothing to do with him. This did not only mean that Remus had some wistful thinking to do, it also, naturally, just made him want his professor even more.

He sighed in aggravation and ran a hand though his hair. How could he make Sirius see that they were meant to be? That he needed him in his life? That they needed each other!

He thought about Peter whom he hadn't seen since their argument. Could it be that he really was mad at him for being gay; that he thought it was disgusting in some way? Peter, who never really knew how to express himself, had he decided to set his foot down for once in his life; to show some balls? Remus had never considered himself a 'popular' person per say. He had never had a lot of friends, and once he'd started university Peter had become the only person he could call a real friend. What he hadn't anticipated was that they'd have a fall out; that his only friend would ditch him for something as inconsequential as his confused sexuality. It's not like it was the first time a guy ever saw another guy he wanted to do stuff with he used to want to do with a girl, really.

Remus decided to go home and think about what he had gotten himself into. If life decided to be a bitch it was probably because he'd done something to deserve it. Maybe it was his mediocre grades or the gay thing. Or maybe it was just a lack of commitment. Either way this had to be taken care of, pronto.

And Sirius Black, for real, had to be one of the most handsome professors in the whole university. He was tall, dark and knew a lot about algebra. What more could you possibly want in a man? Even the girls seemed to agree with Remus on this point which, if nothing else, was a sign of his great taste. Why couldn't Peter give him credit for that? Sure, he had a sling of homo, but he was still classy.

The only problem now was that Sirius seemed to believe that he wasn't gay, which caused a bit of a problem. Nothing, however, that couldn't be fixed with some persuasion. Persistence is the key to success Remus' grandmother had always said, and this was no exception. He was going to get Sirius Black.

He did, however, remind himself of the fact that this had to be done during his spare-time; a hobby of sorts. He had studies to attend to and improving his mediocre grades were priority number one on his list. Closely followed by getting down and dirty with his professor that is.

The next day Remus woke up feeling, for some reason, stronger than he usually did. He'd thought a lot about how to tackle the Sirius issue but had yet to come to any definite conclusion. He was deciding between walking up to him during class and pressing him up against the blackboard and snogging him senseless, or hunting him down it the teacher's corridor and pressing him up against the wall and snogging him senseless there instead.

He'd also thought a lot about Peter. He didn't really know what to do about that issue, but he was certain that sooner or later Peter would have to get over the fact that Remus was in love with his professor. Either that or never talk to him again, but since Remus was such an inspiring person he couldn't possibly consider that, could he?

Remus entered the classroom. It was filled with people in the process of trying to become educated. It made him feel crabby. He spotted someone he thought he might be able to consider an acquaintance. "Hello Dean!" he said and sat down next to him.

"Oh, hello there Remus," the guy called Dean said nodding at him. Remus smiled awkwardly at him and started packing up his books.

"I was actually just thinking about you…" Dean began clearing his throat. Remus frowned. "I heard… I mean, I don't know if it's true. Tell me if I'm lying here, but I heard that you were hooking up with a teacher?" He gave Remus a questioning look.

Remus froze. "What? Who told you that?"

"Is it true then?" Dean's eyes widened, "I mean, I honestly didn't believe it when I heard it."

"Who said that?!"

"Er… No one important, honestly."

"Was it Peter?"

Dean looked guilty.

"It _was_ Peter?" Remus said feeling disappointed.

"Please don't tell him! Dean pleaded, "I swore I wouldn't say a word."

Remus frowned. "Don't worry about it…"

Dean smiled awkwardly. He knew Remus and Peter were good friends. "So, who is it? Is it that American lady in the chemistry department? She's hot."

"It's no one. I'm not _hooking up _with anyone." He looked at the door as Professor Black stepped in. "Even if I wanted to, I mean, you can't hook up with a teacher." He winked at Dean and turned his gaze back to Sirius.

Dean looked disappointed. "Fine. Have it your way. And besides, I thought you and Peter were friends. Did something happen?"

Remus shrugged.

"So class, we have a lot to go through today so let's begin." Sirius Black began and turned to look at the students. His gaze raked over Remus and it seemed as though he directed a frown his way.

"It's nothing," Remus told Dean, indicating the end of their conversation. He looked at his professor walking about in front of the blackboard. Perhaps right now was not the appropriate time to mouthrape him. The time would come thought. The question was just _when_.


End file.
